Broken Together
by eclaregurl
Summary: Yes, though another song fic Toby and Happy have a discussion. When Toby and Happy get caught in the worst storm, Happy tells Toby they are too broken to be together. Can Toby convince her otherwise? Will they even survive the storm?
1. Too Broken

_**(A/N: Just a little fic about Toby and Happy! Would take place about a week after episode 20 Crossroads. I do not own Scorpion or Broken Together (that's Casting Crowns). If you have never heard Broken Together I highly suggest you listen to it, considering I did change some things. Enjoy!)**_

The power was out in the garage. However, this time it was because of the horrible storm outside, not a lack of payment. Everyone had gone home early because of the approaching storm. Everyone that is except for Happy, who as the mechanic wanted to make sure everything would be as safe as possible, and Toby of course refused to leave the woman he loved without making sure she was safe.

Five minutes ago, the sirens had gone off telling them to take cover. They had gone to the safest part of the garage, each with a chair and a flashlight. Happy had something to tinker with while Toby had grabbed a couple of his books. However neither had touched what they brought over. They were sitting listening to the storm, sounds they both really enjoyed.

At a particularly loud thunder, Happy involuntarily jumped, it surprised her really. That one didn't fit the pattern she had put the others in. Toby, having little light to actually read her, and misinterpreting her to think it scared her, reach a hand and gently placed it over hers.

Anger flashed in Happy's eyes, how dare he? How dare he attempt to comfort her after all they had been through this past week? First he missed their date, tried to have some singing guy named Frank apologize to her for him, explained away what happened that it was because of his childhood, and today no matter how much she yelled at him to go home he refused, leading them to this moment.

Happy quickly snatched her hand away and spun out of her chair. Happy stood there with her back to Toby now.

"What did I do this time, Happy? I really don't understand," Toby said as he got up and walked around her to see her face.

Happy spun again so she faced the back of the chair and gripped the top. She suddenly sighed, "Doc, be honest, _what do you think about when you look at __me?_"

Toby reached for her shoulder only for her to shy away from it, causing him to slowly bring it back down to his side. "As a Shrink or as your friend?" Toby asked.

Happy sighed again her grip on the chair increasing, "As you, Toby, as you."

Toby smiled, "Happy, when I look at you I think about how lucky I am to be your best friend. I mean as I told you before, you are so smart and capable and everything you are is wrapped up in such a nice little package. I think about how in love I am with my best friend even if she doesn't admit if she shares those feelings."

Happy bit her lip to fight back the tears, this was the hardest thing she ever decided to do. "What makes you think I even have these feelings?"

"I don't know, I just do," Toby said trying to force back the hurt from his voice.

"I don't believe in fairytales, I never did. Though I did enjoy them. If I did believe though, I would have thought you would be my Prince Charming, who would save me," Happy's tears were slowly falling, something she hated to allow.

"We have been through a lot since Walter found you, introduced us, and we shook hands. We _dove into a mystery_," Toby said slightly smiling at her saying he would be her Prince.

Happy held back a sob, he couldn't know she was crying. Happy couldn't believe she was even doing this to him, to herself. "But it doesn't matter, Toby. We are too broken for each other. Anything we do, anywhere we go, our pasts will always be in the way! We can't be, Toby!" Why was she hurting him like this? Why was she doing this to herself? She loved him, she knew she did. Even when he was doing something that deserved her calling him numbnuts. Every Toby thing he did, she loved. How could she do this? Her knuckles were beginning to turn white from her grip.

"_How I wish we could go back to simpler __times__, before all our scars and all our secrets were in the __light__. _It was easier when we loved each other as friends. Before you loved me romantically," Happy's voice dropped to such a low whisper if Toby had been only a step closer to her he would've heard it, "before I loved you." Her voice rose again, "_Now on this hallowed ground, we've drawn the battle __lines.__"_

Thunder crashed. And there was crashing outside. Toby sighed at the noises, "_Will we _even_ make it through the __night__? _Happy, no matter what you will always be my best friend." He began throwing his hands around next even though she couldn't see it, "But, Hap, look at our jobs! Somehow in the last year we went from being a group of geniuses doing odd jobs to working for the government doing things that could get us killed! Even if we make it thought this storm there is no telling if we will make it through our next case! Why shouldn't we both be happy with each other, loving each other as more than friends? What could be wrong with that? I, I know _it's going to take much more than promises this __time_. I know I screwed up, but I can fix that. Hap, please."

Happy stood still her body nearly gave way to her shaking, "Toby, I would tell you to go away, but there really isn't anywhere for you to go. So please, Toby, please just stop. I told you we are too broken for each other!"

Toby reach a hand toward her but being sure she would shy away again rested it on the corner of the chair near her hand. She didn't move completely however she did turn away from him. "Happy, I, uh, maybe, _maybe you and I were never meant to be __complete__." _His hand inched closer to hers just slightly, "_Could we just be broken __together_. Ya know, _if you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring __mine_, maybe healing could _still be spoken and save us. _Hap, I guess _the only way we'll last forever is broken together."_

"Broken together?" Happy asked in a whisper.

"Yea, I think so, Hap," his fingers were now lightly touching her hand, and this time she didn't move away.

"You won't give up?" Happy asked, she wasn't sure if she was asking in a desperate attempt to make him stop or if she was asking, begging for him not to give her up. Happy sniffed, she couldn't hide her crying from him much longer.

Toby's finger gently brushed over her hand, "On you? Never."

Suddenly she flipped her hand and grasped his tightly, "Good. Keep fighting."

Toby's other hand found her shoulder, "I promise, Hap."

Happy now turned to him, in the dim light from the flashlights he could see her tear stained face. Happy's other hand now rested on their grasped hands, her words stumbling out, "May-maybe we can be broken together, Doc."

"Oh, Hap," Toby whispered as he pulled her to him. She began to cry harder into his chest. He placed a kiss in her hair, "Come on we should sit." Toby led her to the wall and they slid down to the floor. After Happy's crying subsided, they just sat there. Her tucked under his arm, him holding her close and running his hand through her hair.

When they began to talk, they talked about everything they could think of, things that only brought them closer. Including every way that made them broken people.

_**(A/N: I don't really know why I get such a satisfaction out of a broken Happy. Besides Toby, Happy is one of my favorite characters on the show, I admire her strength. I, like Paige (I think), want to be her when I grow up. So why do I break her? I guess because I love Toby picking up the pieces more. So anyway hang around it's not quite over. See you on the next page!)**_


	2. Someone to care for you

_**(A/N: Hello, hello! I won't stall you this time. And now for the thrilling conclusion! [Sorry, sorry, Star Trek: TNG moment!])**_

Cabe awoke to banging on his door, "I'm coming!" Cabe threw open his door only to find Walter and Paige at his door with Ralph and Sylvester behind them.

"Have you seen them?" Paige's voice was frantic.

Cabe ran a hand over his face, it was too early for this. "What are you talking about Paige?"

Walter spoke, "We went by the garage debris all around it, no way in."

Sylvester spoke up next, "Happy and Toby won't answer their phones. Can't track their phones either. They aren't at their apartments. We can't find them!"

Cabe sighed, "Maybe they never left last night. Call the garage."

Ralph slid in front of his mother, "We tried that. Powers out."

Cabe grabbed some shoes and his sunglasses, "Then let's go see if we can unbury the garage."

Finally after Cabe called some reinforcements, the group was able to get through the door. Spreading out they searched everywhere. Suddenly Ralph called out, "Over here!"

Everyone rushed over. Ralph pointed through the now open door to the far wall of the room. They found Toby asleep against the wall, Happy's head in his lap. Happy was stretched out next to him, her arms tucked up under her, a blanket draped over her with Toby's hand resting on her back.

"Thank God!" Paige breathed running over to them. At the sounds of Paige kicking things as she made her way over to them, Toby and Happy began to wake up.

Happy looked up, unsure what to make of the looks on their faces, she sat up and grumbled, "What, have you never seen best friends fall asleep waiting for a storm to pass?"

"Doesn't matter!" Paige wrapped them in a hug together, "Don't scare us like that again! Please!"

Happy grunted, "Okay, fine! Paige, get off!"

Paige stood and helped the two of them up, "Well, I'm sorry, if I was worried something happened to two of my great friends who got caught in the worst storm in a long time. And they weren't answering their phones due to lack of power, not at their apartments, the garage buried by so much debris! I feared the worst!"

Toby looked down to Happy, "It's good to have someone who actually cares about us isn't it, Hap?"

Happy looked up to him smiling slightly, "Your right, Doc. I'm sorry, Paige, someone caring for me is just not something I am used to."

Paige smiled as she wrapped Happy in another hug, "It's just since we all became a cyclone I feel like I can't remember a time without you guys. And if I lost any of you I don't know what I'd do."

"That goes for me too," Toby added wrapping his arms around them both.

Sylvester stepped forward, "I'm glad you are both okay, but forgive me if I don't hug you. You both slept on the floor."

"You're forgiven, Sly," Toby chuckled with everyone.

Cabe cleared his throat, "Now we could stand around talking about close calls all day. Or we can clean up our home."

A few more things were said about everyone being glad the pair was safe before the group left them to clean up the broken glass and things that had come through the windows.

When the rest had gone, Toby wrapped Happy in a hug before kissing her head. Toby then turned to leave and help the others. Happy gripped his jacket sleeve, "Wait, Doc."

Toby turned back and grasped her hand from his jacket, "Everything alright, Hap?"

Happy stood on her toes and slowly slid her free hand to the back of his neck, gently pulling him down the rest of the way to kiss his lips lightly. "What I said to Paige, I meant that for you too."

Toby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as her other arm wrapped round is neck. He kissed Happy's head again, "I know you did, Hap."

"Toby," Happy slid down till she was flat footed again her hands resting on his arms, "I didn't want us to hurt each other. Still don't. But, Toby, you are right, I haven't admitted if I share your feelings. Toby, I love you, so if we are going to be broken together, then let's be broken together, and be together. You're right there is no telling if we survive the next case. But can we keep it between us, while we find a balance between our jobs and US?"

Toby couldn't answer just yet, he had to kiss her and he did, "We will keep US between us until you are ready, Hap. And tonight after work I will pick you up at your place and not miss a dinner date ever again."

Happy smiled, "Great. Now, let's go help our family clean up our home."

_**(A/N: So, how did I do on this one? Please let me know! [My gosh, I'm obsessed with this team!] Hope you liked it!)**_


End file.
